


Homecoming

by belladonawritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Nipple Piercings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: When Maggie pays her parents a surprise visit home from university, she gets more than she bargained for. A LOT more.





	1. Chapter 1

It was touching on midnight, and Maggie could feel her eyelids struggling to close as she tried to focus on the empty road in front of her. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_

                Answer: because her parents liked surprises, because calling ahead was a lot of trouble, because they would have insisted on paying for her train ticket… so on, so forth. Every single reason had seemed valid at eight o’clock when she’d set out to drive from Boston to the NYC outskirts, but three and a half hours later, she was regretting everything.

                _Fifteen minutes, Maggie, that’s how much longer you have to stay awake for. Good girl._

Yes, fifteen minutes, that was all… plus getting in the door, being smothered in affection by her mother, her father’s rant on how she shouldn’t be driving so far so late at night…

                Maggie took advantage of the convenient red light to bang her head against her steering wheel. _I should have stayed in Boston like I meant to._ But there wasn’t anything _for_ her there, not with the summer break in full swing. She didn’t have a job, and her roommate was back in Texas - leaving her alone.

                She sighed, pressed down on the pedal and trundled down the sleepy road the rest of the way to her parent’s house. Maybe they were asleep and she could pretend she’d arrived at some halfway-reasonable time in the morning.

                …Well. Speaking of reasonable. _Somebody_ was holding some sort of raucous party. The cars were lined up down the road, and she could hear whispers of music through her open window. In _this_ neighborhood? This was ridiculous. It was a Tuesday night – who on _earth_ needed their music that loud –

                And on the heels of that thought, Maggie slammed on the brakes, a horrified whimper escaping her lips.

                It was _her_ house.

                For a second, she thought she might be mistaken. After all, all the houses always looked so similar in the suburbs – but her eyes couldn’t lie to her as they flickered from the door with the ‘Home Sweet Home’ placard, to the balcony with the hanging plants cascading over the edge, carefully arranged by her ennui-afflicted father.

                That was definitely her house. In fact, it was her house with something like twenty cars parked in front of it, silhouettes in the windows and _horrible_ 80s music blaring out the door every time it opened.

                _Some homecoming,_ she thought with a gulp and no shortage of bitterness. She supposed it was a little unfair to assume her parents had no life without her, but didn’t everybody believe that? And even if she acknowledged that they were allowed to _do_ things, massive parties were an exception!

                Decision time: go inside, make awkward small talk with the adults who were probably drinking champagne and talking about politics – or drive back into town, find a hotel and show up the next morning instead. The second option was looking awfully tempting. But even more tempting was the prospect of _dodging_ all of said adults, grabbing some of…whatever food they had out, and flopping face-first into bed.

                Maggie bit her lip…. Yep, bed won. She found a parking spot a little way down the street, grabbed her backpack, and started heading towards the house, full of something that was half-dread, half-curiosity. It probably wasn’t as bad as it looked.

                She let herself into the vestibule and slipped off her shoes, trying to find a safe place for them among the dozens of others filling the small area. God, she could _smell_ the booze already –

                -well, _that_ wasn’t booze she was smelling. Maggie flushed a little. Great. She’d finally gotten a bit of space from her pothead roommate, and now she had to deal with knowing that her _parents_ smoked it? _Everybody has to grow up sooner or later,_ chimed in her rationality, but she was going to pout about it anyway.

                Then she stepped through the door – and covered her mouth before the horrified scream could leave it.

                _Wrong house. Wrong house. Wrong house…_

There were… people everywhere. Middle-aged, normal looking people. _Naked_ people. _Oh, that’s unfair, there’s lots of people in thongs and, and corsets, and –_ That part of her brain was quickly overtaken by the soft screaming that was blocking everything else out. And – that was her _grandmother’s_ couch that some man was sitting on, butt-naked, his...

                Maggie nearly fainted, but couldn’t quite pull her eyes away. His… _thing_ was hard as a rock, jutting out like some horrible finger pointing right at her. When somebody else moved into her line of sight, Maggie could only be grateful – and then realized the woman who was blocking her view was kneeling in front of him, and _oh my god –_

She bolted away and into the kitchen. Nobody was any less naked there, but at least they were drinking and eating instead of… well… _other stuff. Alcohol. I need alcohol to deal with this. And then I’m hiding in my room and pretending this never happened._

Wine. There was some _lovely_ looking wine on the table. She grabbed the whole bottle – if anybody gave her trouble, she _swore –_

“Maggie?”

                She froze, and glanced over the table, any colour there’d been left draining from her face. Mrs. Kleiner waved and smiled – “It’s so good to see you home from university!”

                Maggie’s eyes slid inexorably, helplessly down, to where her science teacher’s breasts hung bare above the tight corset. A piercing glittered in one brown nipple, silver against her dark skin.

                “H-hi,” Maggie managed to stutter out to Mrs. Kleiner’s breasts – then fled. She didn’t forget the wine bottle.

                She made it to the stairs before sheer curiosity made her stare into the living room. There was a woman on her hands and knees in the center of the red-black checkered rug, and she leant forward, head to the ground and her ass pushing up to the air. A hand pulled up her tulle skirt, and the man behind her, leather pants tight around his swollen crotch, raised the belt in his grip –

                Maggie flinched despite herself at the sound of leather meeting flesh, imagining for a moment what it must _feel_ like. There was heat pooling in her stomach at the thought, and she flushed even more brightly –

                -and then, in absolute horror, recognized the squeal of pleasure and pain coming from the woman’s mouth. That was -

                The man reached forward, taking a handful of the woman’s greying hair and giving her another sharp smack with the belt. Maggie’s mother bit her lip, waggling her ass invitingly. She was wearing panties under the skirt, Maggie realized, lacy and sheer and…

                Maggie fled again, not stopping until she opened the door of her room and slammed it behind her. The bottle of wine in her hand was shaking slightly – she raised it to her lips and took a long, hard chug. A little bit spilled down her face, and she wiped it away, groaning in frustration as some dripped onto her white sweater. Whatever. Maybe once she woke up, the world would make sense again.

                At least her room hadn’t been defiled – although she really wished Mom and Dad had taken down the Care Bear poster. Cheer Bear was a little bit less comforting now that she was eighteen and over the colour pink.

                She flopped onto her bed, a smile coming to her face as she felt a familiar bulge under the sheets. She pulled the sheets back – “I knew it!”

                Well, perhaps she wasn’t _completely_ over the Care Bears. Maggie hugged her Cheer Bear plush, a happy blush colouring her cheeks. _See? I’m not drinking alone!_

                With that on her mind, Maggie tipped up the bottle of wine and took another drink.

                Slowly, she sank back onto her soft pillows, the large gulps she’d taken earlier finally reaching her head. Gosh, she was dizzy. But she was in her own room now. She didn’t have to think about _anything._

The crystal-clear image of Mrs. Kleiner came to mind – the soft velvet of her skin, the way the silver stud in her nipple had glistened so… _invitingly._

Maggie felt her face glow red again. …It wasn’t like anybody would find out. She pressed her legs tightly together, biting her lip and trying to stop the path her mind was taking, even as her vindictive thoughts fed her a delicious image of her own lips wrapped around that beautiful, perky nipple, that piercing clicking against her teeth…

                Pulling Cheer Bear close to her chest, Maggie squirmed, her other hand straying down to brush at the crotch of her jeans. Even a light touch through the denim was enough to make her stomach twist and a distinct wetness to start forming in her underwear. _Sick… I’m sick…_

 _It’s your own home. If anybody has the right to be doing…_ that _kind of thing here, it’s you._

                Maggie squirmed some more, pressing her face into her plush bear. She barely touched herself as it was – it was almost impossible with a roommate – and every time she had, she’d felt so embarrassed and ashamed afterwards that it had hardly been worth it. What was the _point,_ if it made you feel so awful? But her hand wouldn’t stop _moving._

_-maybe you can get somebody to spank you like that-_

Christ, she couldn’t breathe – she unbuttoned the top button of her jeans, sliding her hand down past the lacy hem of her underwear, and a strangled gasp left her hips as her fingers brushed over her stiff, sensitive clit. She pressed Cheer Bear’s head to her mouth, stifling her squeaks as she gently teased herself, mouth watering as she imagined what Mrs. Kleiner would taste like –

                -or maybe the thing she’d seen being sucked on – _cock Maggie you can call it a cock –_ she wanted _that_ in her mouth, and it’d be so big inside her–

                She worked a thumb into her mouth, moaning some more as her fingers worked and worked, sliding down to her moist entrance. Her lips were sodden already, and she whined as she pushed a finger inside, hips bucking. _Or maybe you could have one in here too – don’t lie Maggie you’ve thought about it and you want it so badly, such a filthy little girl –_

Just as an unfamiliar feeling started building between her hips, the door – closed but not locked – sprang open. With a muffled shriek, Maggie yanked her hand up, hiding behind her bear as if it would shield her.

                The figures who had fallen into the room, giggling and moaning, took a little longer to notice that the room was occupied. “Mm – Doug, baby – _Doug –_ “

                Maggie peeked over the top of her bear. The woman was staring at her with concern and more than a little embarrassment, a blush darkening her brown skin. And – oh, _no –_

“M-Mrs. Williams?” she whimpered.

                Mrs. Williams, bare-breasted and with a silver chain collar looped around her brown neck, smiled, trying to make the situation a little less awkward. “I – think you can call me Nikki, sweetheart.”

                Mr. Williams turned around, then clapped his hands over his eyes. “Oh – um – Maggie!” A sheepish grin spread over his face. “Uh. I thought you were still at school.”

                “Apparently _not,_ Doug,” Nikki snapped.

                Doug’s other hand flew to his crotch. Maggie hadn’t even been looking, but her intoxicated mind finally processed that not only were they both exposed, Mr. Williams was wearing…

                “Is that a _thong?_ ”

                Nikki, still red-faced, burst out with laughter, and Doug’s hand slid from his eyes to give Maggie an aggrieved look. “It’s _stylish._ ”

                Maggie hiccupped and sunk even further behind her bear.

                “There’s your answer, honey. Now let’s leave her alone and let her forget she ever saw us like this,” Nikki took her husband by the arm and tried to lead him out of the room. He pulled back a little, giving Maggie a concerned look.

                “Wait – do your parents know you’re here? I wouldn’t have come if I’d –“

                “No,” she said quickly, and then clammed up again.

                Nikki stopped trying to pull her husband out of the room, brown eyes softening. “…Oh, Maggie.” Then, with a determined look, she closed the door. “May I borrow your housecoat?” she asked, pointing at the back of the door.

                Maggie, who had completely forgotten it was still there, nodded, then stifled a laugh as Nikki slid the too-small pink housecoat on. It covered her breasts and gave her a semblance of modesty, but it stopped well above her knees. “Doug, you’ll have to stay naked.”

                “Isn’t that just as much of a problem?” he complained.

                Nikki simply pointed at the window. “Stay on _that_ side of the room.”

                He grumbled, but did so, running a hand through his greying hair. Maggie couldn’t stop herself from staring. She’d always liked Mr. Williams, especially when she was little, but she’d never thought she’d see him like _this._ He was both more and less attractive than she’d thought he’d be, in good shape with thinly defined abs and a trail of black hair leading down into the black thong –

                _Oh._ She gulped and moved her eyes away. He still had a hard-on. It didn’t seem to be going away either.

                Nikki’s arm circled her, and she jumped despite herself. “Don’t worry, dear, I won’t bite. I’m still Mrs. Williams, even if this is a bit of an odd situation.”

                _She’s still treating me like I’m ten,_ Maggie realized, and her stomach dropped. Between her legs was still pulsing, and now that the humiliation was fading, she couldn’t think about anything else. _He’s still hard,_ breathed the devil inside her, the devil she’d only just started to play with. Her nipples were hard too, uncomfortable against the insides of her bra, and she remembered how she’d stared up at the Williamses, the glamorous, kind neighbours, who she’d quietly admired and sought the admiration of in return -now too afraid and awkward to admit out loud what they’d caught her doing.

                _I’m eighteen,_ flared the devil. _I’m eighteen and I can see them looking at me and they’re the ones at this sick, perverted party in the first place –_ impulse fired, and she wrapped her arms around Nikki’s neck, pressing her lips impetuously to the older woman’s.

                It wasn’t quite how she imagined her first kiss, but it wasn’t bad. There was something salty on the older woman’s breath, and her heart raced at the taste of it – but Nikki pulled back, and Maggie’s pulse fluttered, trying to call her back. _I wanted it to be longer._ “Maggie! What are you doing?”

                “I’m not a kid,” she slurred, but the sentiment came from far, _far_ below the alcohol.

                “No – but –“ Nikki glanced helplessly over at her husband. Even through her dark cheeks, Maggie could see the flush rising.

                He blinked. “I – well, what do you _want_ me to say?”

                “Something _helpful,_ maybe.” Nikki turned back to Maggie, fumbling with her words. “W-we’re your parent’s friends, dear, I don’t think this is appropriate –“

                “Oh, cut the shit, Nikki,” Doug laughed. Maggie couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at that, although she dropped it in favour of the most sheepish look she could muster. “She walked into her parents’ sex party. I think maybe the whole boundaries issue can at least wait until morning.”

                “She’s been _drinking._ ”

                “So have you,” Maggie grumbled. “And I’m right here, thank you.”

                Nikki sighed. “You’re right. Sorry.”

                Doug sauntered over to the bed, then sat down on Maggie’s other side. He raised a hand to her head, stroking her blonde hair and untying the loose ponytail. “Well, we’re in your room. It’s your call.” His hand moved to her neck, then traced down her spine, sending a jolt straight to her stomach. “What do you want?”

                That was an awfully good question. Fifteen minutes ago, she would have asked to have come home a day later, and be spared the awful knowledge of what her parents did when she wasn’t home. But now –

                She returned Doug’s steady gaze. “Kiss me,” she whispered.

                His blue eyes twinkled. His hand moved to her shoulder, and he gently pushed her into Nikki. She didn’t resist – she didn’t think she was even _capable_ of it, especially when Nikki’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close into her, Maggie’s head resting on her breasts spilling from the too-small housecoat.

                Doug’s face was so close to hers now –then his lips were on hers, and a moan fell from her mouth, muffled in the kiss. Her hands reached for his shoulders, clasping around his neck, and her second kiss was just as good – no, _better_ – than the first one. His body pressed against hers, firm and warm, Nikki was soft and warm behind her, and she was _floating._

Nikki’s hands crept over her stomach, and Maggie arched her back into the touch, gasping as the movement thrust her crotch against Doug’s erection. He was so heavy, and she _loved_ it, she loved the weight of him and the helpless way she was pinned between them.

                He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. His breath was coming a little faster now, in sync with hers. “Enjoying yourself?” he whispered.

                She nodded - then raised her hands to her face in frustration. “I – I don’t know what I’m doing!”

                There was a gentle laugh from Nikki, tinged with excitement. “That’s quite alright! Would you like me to show you?”

                Something hot lanced through her stomach at the words. “Sh-show me?” _Where is this going? I’m – I’m not ready for this!_ Despite her worries, she didn’t say anything – she was too excited, and anxiety couldn’t stop the drive that was coiled between her legs.

                Doug eased himself off of her, and Maggie sat up, disappointed at the lack of contact – until suddenly, Nikki’s hands moved up to grab her chest. She squealed and tried to push them away, but a nip of teeth at her neck sent her arms back to her sides.

“Let’s get these out in the open where they belong,” Nikki murmured, and pushed her hands up Maggie’s shirt, a laugh bubbling out of her as Maggie let out another moan. “You really _aren’t_ a little girl anymore, are you?” Her fingers squeezed Maggie’s large breasts, spilling out of the old, undersized bra she’d thrown on earlier that night. Then, almost too quiet, lips pressed to her ear, came the question, “Not too rough, darling?”

Maggie managed to shake her head, almost but not quite able to lift her eyes to Doug. He was watching her – she could feel it, and she could see his hand working over his shaft, still barely covered. “P-please…”

“Please? Please what?” whispered Nikki teasingly.

But Maggie didn’t have the words – instead, she turned her head, flushing too hard to continue. Nikki’s hands moved down to pull the hem of her shirt upwards, and Maggie arched her back, biting her lip as her breasts fell free. She’d always thought they were too big, that they got in the way, but Doug’s soft groan gave her a renewed confidence in them. _If he likes how I look –_

Nikki pulled the shirt over Maggie’s head. With a burst of confidence, Maggie brought her own hands to her chest, unclasping her bra and finally, _finally_ meeting Doug’s eyes. “D-do you like what you see?” she asked, gently smiling through her nerves.

“Of course,” Doug managed to say, his gaze firmly fixed on her breasts.

Nikki’s hands found her breasts again, and Maggie started at the feeling of her fingers on her bare flesh. The older woman’s body was pressed flush against her, and a cry left Maggie’s mouth as Nikki rolled one of her nipples between finger and thumb.

“Please – I –“ She swallowed. It was one thing to _think_ it – saying it was something else entirely. But then she heard Nikki murmuring her encouragement, and Maggie took a deep breath.

_Come on. You’re not a child. You can do it._

She leant forward, took Doug’s chin in her hand and kissed him again, gentle and sweet and trembling. Then she whispered, “I want to suck your cock. Please.”

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, and he lifted his hands to her hips, pinning her between the older couple again. “Get on your knees, then,” he murmured back with a playful lilt.

Maggie nodded, heart jumping into her throat. She carefully moved off the bed and onto to the floor, knees brushing against the soft purple carpet. And then Doug’s erection was bobbing in front of her face, large and reddish and – it was so much _bigger_ that she’d thought it was going to be –

“Eep!” She hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassed flush. She waited for them to start laughing at her – but instead, Doug’s fingers brushed through her hair, gentle and coaxing.

“It’s okay, Maggie. There’s no rush.”

 _My body keeps telling me there is,_ she wanted to reply.

There was a creak as Nikki stood up from the bed, and Maggie glanced up. Nikki untied the bathrobe, dropping it on the ground and setting her hands on her hips as she stood above the younger girl, fully nude. “Would you like me to show you how?” she purred. Before Maggie could articulate a response other than ‘ack?’, Nikki knelt next to her, long black ponytail swinging. “Just sit back, my love.”

 _My love._ Maggie took the words and held them close, eyes wide open just in case she missed something.

Nikki leant forward, raising her eyes to meet her husband’s with an adoring smile. She ran a finger down the underside of his cock, and it twitched at the touch. Maggie pressed her hands to her mouth to stop herself from making any noise.

Doug moved his hand towards Nikki’s head – Nikki grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed with a small tut-tut. Slowly, she traced her tongue over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit at his tip, down where she had touched her finger so delicately – and then, after a small moan from Doug, she opened her mouth. His hips jerked forward, and she closed her lips around his head.

Maggie’s stomach wouldn’t stop aching. _I want that in me._ She didn’t care where. Her mouth, her pussy, _anywhere._

Nikki’s head moved back and forth a few times, Doug’s tip emerging from her mouth slick with spit – and then her tongue emerged again, twirling around the head of his cock before it disappeared back into her mouth. Her mouth kept moving down, and down, and down – his shaft vanished halfway into her throat, and her lips pressed against the flesh, leaving a dark red imprint behind. One hand still rested on Doug’s wrist, and her fingers entwined with his – the other rested on his thigh, long nails digging ever-so-slightly into his skin.

Unconsciously, Maggie’s hands moved to her stomach, then down past the unbuttoned fly of her jeans, brushing over her clit again.

                Nikki lifted her head, taking a breath, then took Doug back into her mouth, swallowing more of his cock until her lips brushed against his base. Her throat was bulging, and tears of effort swam down her face. Quietly, Maggie moved forward, and pressed her lips to Nikki’s face, kissing some of the tears away.

                “Good girl,” Doug panted. Maggie offered him another smile, then pressed a kiss to his thigh, still watching Nikki. The older woman returned the gaze, then closed her eyes, moaning softly as she bobbed her head up and down, committing herself to her husband’s pleasure.

                Maggie felt a hand on the top of her head, and flushed, pressing into Doug’s touch. She looked up at him. He was breathing hard, eyes lidded and mouth parted. _They’re letting me watch,_ she thrilled in realization. Nikki wasn’t just showing her what to do – they were both showing her their own intimacy.

                Nikki’s mouth lifted from Doug’s cock with a ‘pop’, a string of pre-cum still attaching her bottom lip to his head. She took a moment to catch her breath, then raised her hand to Maggie’s chin. “Your turn, lovely.”

                “A-are you sure?” Her nerves were acting up again, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Nikki’s wet lips, slightly swollen – Before the woman could answer, Maggie moved forward, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, tongue flickering into the warm interior of her mouth. The taste of salt and sweat and precum was overwhelming, and Maggie’s hands squeezed Nikki’s shoulders.

                Nikki’s fingers twisted with hers, and still locked in the kiss, she pulled Maggie’s hand up to rest on Doug’s shaft, guiding her grip. Maggie suppressed the instinctive urge to flinch away, and breaking the kiss, rested her forehead against Nikki’s shoulder. Doug’s member was firm in her hand, pulsing ever-so-slightly at her touch. It was so _warm,_ too. _Go ahead,_ said the devil that she was starting to like very much.

                Maggie lifted her head, staring nervously at it.

                “It’s not going to _bite_ you,” said Doug teasingly – and she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, or blushing. He wasn’t laughing _at_ her. It was so comforting to be secure in that.

                Nikki stroked her hair again, and Maggie moved her head forward, the wetness between her legs pulsing with every gentle touch on her skin. Nikki was teasing her nipples again, and she shuddered, trying to focus. She gave Doug’s cock an exploratory lick, and squeaked a little as the salty taste of pre-cum hit her tongue again. Then she opened her mouth – and Nikki’s hand pushed her head gently forward, encouraging, soft and forceful at once.

                He filled her mouth more than she thought was _possible._ It’d felt big in her hand – but now all she could taste, all she could smell, was Doug, all she could feel was how it pulled at her lips and the pressure of Nikki’s hand at the back of her head. She wanted _more._ Suppressing her gag reflex as much as she could, she closed her eyes and let it slide past her teeth.

                “You’re amazing,” he whispered. She opened her eyes, and through the watering she could see the loving and lustful look on his face. “How much can you take?”

                _As much as you want me to,_ she thought, and pushed herself a little farther forward – then drew back when she felt his tip push a little down her throat, coughing.

                Nikki kissed her cheek, fingers hooking into the waistband of her jeans. “Don’t get too ambitious,” she purred, tugging Maggie’s pants and underwear down her thighs. Maggie barely had time to react to the air on her sensitive crotch before there were fingers stroking the curve of her ass, edging closer to the heat between her legs.

                Maggie gripped Doug’s cock and pushed the tip back between her lips, moaning fitfully as Nikki’s fingers brushed against her clit. She spread her legs, embarrassment forgotten as wave after wave of passion flooded through her.

                “Don’t get distracted,” Nikki rasped, grabbing Maggie’s hair and pushing her back and forth on Doug’s cock. Maggie submitted to it, thrusting back into Nikki’s touch, the fingers that were stroking her pussy lips, then forward and relaxing enough to let the cock in her mouth slide into her tight throat – and now Nikki’s finger was working its way inside her, and she’d only played with herself a few times but this was so _unbelievably_ different, so much more intimate and dirty and intense all at once –

                Doug was thrusting _into_ her mouth now, fucking the moans out of her and muffling them at the same time – and he stopped himself suddenly, his breaths so hard that she could feel them shaking his entire body. “Better – better stop there –“ He slid himself out of her mouth, trickling pre-cum down her chin.

                _Stop? Why? Please –_ but before she could remember how to use her mouth for anything but his pleasure, Nikki pushed another finger into her, and suddenly _everything_ was shaking. A cry forced its way out of her mouth – another, then another, and Nikki still wouldn’t stop thrusting her fingers into her. And finally –

                -she collapsed against Nikki, knees buckling under her. All the tension had released all at once, and she was vaguely aware that there was _something_ trickling down her leg.

                “First orgasm?” Nikki’s face appeared over her, black hair trailing over Maggie’s face. “Shh, shh, sweetheart. It’s okay. Catch your breath.”

                Maggie somehow found the energy to nod – and realized that exhausted as she was, she _still_ wanted more. The tension wasn’t gone, and even as she stared up at Nikki and Doug, the concern on their faces mixed with a thirst for more, she found her lips moving of their own accord. “F-fuck me. Please.”

                Doug knelt in front of her. “Are you sure?” It was her own words, thrown back at her.

                She just nodded. Her mouth hadn’t been enough. She _needed_ him inside her. “I’ve wanted you since before I knew what sex _was._ Both of you,” she murmured. Then, she turned around and pushed Nikki to the ground, a little thrill going through her chest at the expression on Nikki’s face. “My turn.” She stroked her fingers over Nikki’s stomach, watching her brown flesh twitch and respond. Her labia were pink on the inside, swollen and tender, and her clit jutted from the top. With a quiver of anticipation, Maggie pressed her tongue to it – and was rewarded with a happy squeak from the woman below her, legs twitching up.

                Maggie nudged her nose against the nub of flesh, then dragged her tongue over it again – Nikki’s legs jumped from the floor and over her shoulders, yanking her closer. It was a new feeling, even among the tangle of all the other new feelings – being in _control._ She circled her hands around Nikki’s thighs, settling between her legs, and raised her ass towards Doug, giving it an inviting wiggle.

                He didn’t need a second invitation. Maggie kept nuzzling and licking Nikki’s clit, and before long, fingers thicker than Nikki’s were sliding into her wet little cunt, making her muscles clench tight around them. Doug chuckled at that, and Maggie would have had a response, but she nibbled instead at the edge of one of the brown petals that bordered Nikki’s pink entrance. Nikki was twitching and moaning in sexual misery now, and Maggie decided to stop teasing her. She plunged her tongue deep inside the inviting hole, and the smell that had been tantalizing before became overwhelming.

                “F- _fuck!_ Maggie, _please,_ please, _please –_ don’t _stop_ –“

                Maggie had no intentions of stopping. She positioned her thumb on Nikki’s clit, working it while she raised her head to watch her longtime crush’s face crumpling in ecstasy – then went right back to it, lips closing over the gentle folds of Nikki’s labia, tongue deep inside her then darting down to lick at the sensitive areas –

                Doug’s fingers disappeared, and Maggie moaned disappointedly, not bothering to move her mouth from the feast she was enjoying. Then something bigger and altogether more satisfying took their place, and she sucked a little too hard on Nikki’s clit with an excited squeak. It was just the tip so far, but it was stretching her entrance so much more than fingers could have – and bit by bit, it slid into her.

                “I – Ahh –“ Her mouth fell away from Nikki, small gasps falling from her lips with each inch. How was it going to _fit._ She felt like she was going to die – she felt like she was going to cum – both at once, neither – “I-it hurts –“ It didn’t _really._ It didn’t _not_ hurt, either.

                “Shush, shush.” Nikki slid down the floor until Maggie’s head was at her breast again. Maggie clasped her mouth onto one of her inviting nipples, sucking desperately. Nikki laughed, then adjusted her legs, pulling Maggie into her until their legs were interlaced, clits pressed against each other. “How’s that, my pretty little one?” she asked breathlessly. Doug was still slowly sliding into her, and every nerve in Maggie’s body was twitching, twitching –

                And, both suddenly and without any real suddenness at all, Doug bottomed out. A whimper left Maggie’s throat, and Nikki wiped away a tear. “Oh, my sweet little virgin. Not a virgin anymore, are you?”

                _I’m not,_ Maggie whimpered to herself, and revelled, and cried all at once. It was both a big deal, and not, and she couldn’t even _think_ over the throbbing pole inside her.

                Doug grabbed her hips, and leaned over her. “Does it feel good?”

                She nodded, unwilling to loosen her grip on Nikki’s nipple. She felt like a baby, but who wouldn’t, swaddled and kept between two people they trusted so much.

                He pulled out a little – then thrust back in again. The pressure pushed her clit against Nikki’s, and with a moan even loader than before, she started grinding her hips against the warmth below. The moan turned into a cry of pleasure as Doug began to drive into her, gasping with each jerk of his hips.

                Nikki cried out first, every muscle tensing underneath Maggie before she collapsed, the wetness of her orgasm trickling down Maggie’s legs. She clung onto the younger girl, and Maggie tangled her hands in her hair, biting her lip and spreading herself even wider for Doug. The pain was long gone – she could feel him deeper than she’d ever _imagined_ she could feel anything.

                Doug’s hand wrapped gently around her neck, pulling her deeper into his thrusts. “I’m gonna cum inside you, little girl, is that okay?” he asked in a breathless growl.

                Maggie forgot how to breathe for a second – and then she whimpered, “Yes – _please –_ “

                Almost before she’d said it, she felt him spilling into her, his hands trembling on her hips, the way his legs jerked… and then it was over, and he was carefully lowering them both to the ground, resting her on Nikki and peppering her face with kisses. “There we are… there we go.”

                Maggie exhaled, the exhaustion she’d managed to ignore finally catching up with her. “…Thank you,” she murmured.

                “Thank you?” repeated Doug with a raised eyebrow, lifting himself up on his elbows. There was a small, tired chuckle from behind her.

                Maggie shook her head, unable to put it in words, and closed her eyes trying to put it together. When she opened them again, Doug was holding Cheer Bear, offering him to her.

                “My bear?” She stared at him. “But aren’t – aren’t I a grown-up now?”

                He laughed and lay down next to her, hand moving down to stroke her cum-stained thighs. “He’s still your bear.”

                She smiled at that, even as she felt herself starting to fall asleep. She could have both. That was a nice thought. _And they were so nice and gentle –_

-She would only sleep for a little while, though. After all, there was an entire house of people outside. The night was young, and so was she.


	2. Crescendo

                _Maggie stood on the stage, and the lights were blinding her, but she could see their silhouettes, spread out in front of her in the auditorium chairs._

_She wasn’t sure what she was doing here. Graduating? Yes, that must be it. The dress hugged her chest, but it had a high collar and a long skirt, and itched at her arms uncomfortably. Something tight pulled around her waist. She was supposed to be saying something, wasn’t she?_

_Everybody was_ staring _at her._

_“Relax,” whispered a voice behind her that sounded very familiar. Maggie tried to turn her head, but a long-fingered hand grabbed her chin, keeping her facing forward. The zipper at the back of her dress was slowly, tantalizing pulled down, and Maggie started to squirm. She could feel herself getting wet, for no apparent reason. Why here? Why now?_

_“Isn’t this uncomfortable?” Something started unlacing at her back. The pressure around her waist started to release. “Don’t you feel_ better? _”_

_“Yes,” she whispered._

_The person behind her rounded her, running her fingers over her cheek. It was her – or at least the girl had her chestnut curls, her puffy lips, her heart-shaped face. “Are you a good girl, Maggie?”_

_“Yes,” she lied, and the dress fell to the stage floor. She stepped out of the pink fabric, bare feet on the boards, and the lights faded enough for her to see the audience. Doug was there, and Nikki too, and Mom and Dad, and every neighbour and friend and teacher she’d ever had, and they were all watching with appreciative glances and bit lips –_

_“Excellent,” her twin breathed. She turned to look, and her twin was just as naked as she was, but with bigger breasts and bigger hips and thicker hips. “Now get on your knees and pleasure me like a good pet.”_

_Maggie’s breath hitched in her throat. She got onto her knees, and pushed her tongue experimentally against her own wet folds, lapping up the dripping juices -_

\---

                She awoke slowly but all at once as well, reality intruding in gradual spikes even as the dream fled. Cheer Bear was in her arms, okay, that was normal – _I’m at home, then, I have my bear, I’m going to school in the morning, I don’t have to think about my dreams, I’m not one of_ those _girls –_

She could hear music. She was sitting in a chair, not her bed – when had _that_ happened? She had a very vague memory of getting up from her bedroom and sitting in the chair, but she couldn’t place it yet –

                _The drive. The party. You came home from school…_

Maggie’s eyes flickered open, eyelashes trembling on her cheek. The music was still playing, although it was a little bit softer, a little less pulsing… and there was somebody in front of her. “Oh, she _is_ awake,” murmured a soft voice in her ear, barely audible over the lilting noises of the party.

                _Where am I?_

 _The party,_ her subconscious prompted her again with a steady, somewhat amused patience. And then she remembered –

_Oh jeez louise that was real._

Her confusion gave way to a horrible embarrassment, and with a staggered startle, she clutched Cheer Bear to herself, trying to cover her nakedness. She’d – she’d –

                - _Nikki gasping in pleasure under her, Doug’s cock inside her, the taste of him in her mouth, more more more –_

                Had she really _done_ all that? No. Except, well, she was awfully _sore._

                She turned her head towards the voice – and brushed her nose against the face that was much, _much_ closer than she’d thought. “…Hi,” she managed to offer, flushing.

Well, at least _he_ hadn’t been in the dream, and he wasn’t familiar from anywhere else either. That was a nice change. He was younger than Doug, with sharp cheekbones and skin that glistened black in the dimmed lights of the house. And his _eyes._ Gosh.  

“Uh. I fell asleep. Sorry,” she managed to stammer.

                “No need to apologize,” he replied with a laugh. “I’m a guest.”

                _His voice is pretty,_ she thought dazedly, a jolt of pleasure going through her. She was _naked,_ and – she looked down. Oh. Oh gosh. He was _very_ pretty. “Were – were you watching me sleep?” The daze was starting to clear now, and she looked around. There were four of them, she realized, all at a reasonable distance but still with their eyes fixed on her.

                “Only a little,” he replied. “My name’s Andre.” His pale eyes flickered in the dim light.

                “A-Andre.” _Stop blushing stop blushing stop blushing –_ “I-I’m Maggie.”

                He grinned, flashing white teeth at her. “And who’s he?” He poked Cheer Bear’s gilt stomach, and laughed at the resulting squeake.

                “Uh. Who?” She casually hid the bear behind her, trying to force away the blush tinting her cheeks as she stopped hiding her breasts. No sooner had she done so, however, than one of the men behind her had plucked him from behind her back. “H-hey!”

                Andre gave the offender an unimpressed look. “Steve, play nice.”

                _He’s standing up for me!_ she gushed despite herself. Okay, perhaps that was a little pathetic. But it _was_ sweet.

                “He’s cute,” Steve responded with a smile, holding Cheer Bear up to the light. He was a little younger than Andre, but still in his mid-40s, with a shag of blonde hair and a pierced ear. He looked like he’d been a surfer in a previous life, and hadn’t quite lost the lanky, stretched-out body of a teenager. “Or she?” He pulled an exaggerated, questioning look and peeked between the bear’s legs.

  
                “She’s a _girl,_ ” Maggie scowled, although she couldn’t quite sound grumpy enough. The wine had left her system, but she still felt giddy and a little bit drunk from the party lights and the newness of it all. She unfolded herself from the chair, reaching for Cheer Bear, but Steve tossed it gently over her head with a practiced ease that was, frankly, _enraging._ She wondered if she could get away with punching him even if he _was_ naked. Instead, she span on her heel.

 This one holding her bear now was shorter, with close-shaved black hair and a hint of stubble over his brown face. He shrugged with an apologetic look, although she could see the playful light in his eyes. He was the only one who wasn’t naked, with a pair of tight black boxer-briefs over his crotch. “You coming to get it?”

She marched over, and he held him _just_ out of reach. Ugh! She even went on her tiptoes – she could _almost_ reach, he wasn’t even _that_ tall _–_ but instead, Cheer Bear sailed over to the fourth man, who just licked his lips and gave her a taunting look, green eyes sparkling.

“Ugh! Give her _back!_ ”

“You can do a _little_ better than that, cutie.” He cocked his head, and Maggie flushed again, trying to ignore the way his cock was twitching. She wasn’t going to look, she _wasn’t_ noticing his erection, or the ladder of silver piercings lacing up it –

 _Oh come on. You know what they want._ She knew perfectly well, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. The wedding rings on their fingers just made it twist even more uncomfortably in her stomach. She _liked_ that they were married. She liked how much they wanted her.

She reached for Cheer Bear, a little half-heartedly, and instead, she was tossed back to Andre. Andre, who with a soft smile, handed him back to her. Maggie felt her heart melt. “Thank you.” She closed her eyes for a second, took a breath, and then leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He tasted like wine, too.

_I’ve never been this bold._

_I’m never going back._

Andre returned the kiss without a second thought, hand stroking her shoulder. “Anytime, princess,” he murmured between their lips– then captured her mouth again, more force behind the kiss this time. His tongue flicked into her mouth, tasting her teeth, the inside of her lips, brushing against her tongue. His hand travelled down her back, and she sighed into his mouth, turning into a squeak as his fingers found her ass and gave it a good squeeze.

“No _fair,_ man,” Steve complained. “You said we were sharing.”

Maggie squeaked again, breaking the kiss and staring down at her bare feet. Her toes were massaging the carpet, her nerves still flaring. Not _that_ bold. Not yet. Andre’s fingers found her chin, pulling her gaze back to him and his dark eyes.

“What do you say, princess?” he asked gently. From the corner of her vision, she saw Steve edge up to them.

“Ah – all four of you?” she replied, trying not to stare too deeply into his eyes. Fuck. He was… _really_ pretty. _Four men at once –_ She’d only had sex for the first time a few hours ago! She didn’t even know _how_ she could handle four at once. But…

Andre shrugged. “As many as you like.” The words were layered with promise. She could trust him.

Steve took her hand – gently but firmly – and guided it to his cock. She started a little, then let her fingers close around his shaft, closing her eyes with another flush. Then she pulled her hand away with a grin. “You have to catch me first.”

Then she turned – and ran. Not fast – barely faster than walking – and she could hear their frustrated laughter behind her. “What – get _back_ here!”

“Nope!” she chirped, still holding Cheer Bear. She darted around another party-goer she vaguely recognized, then around the corner and into the library. It was the biggest room on this floor, but with a faint sense of disappointment, she realized it felt a lot smaller than it had. University had made everything feel so much… _smaller –_

“Got you!” Strong arms wrapped around her, and she squealed as her feet left the ground, flailing her legs. A husky voice murmured in her ear, “Your legs are tiny. But nice try.”

She grumbled good-naturedly, but couldn’t hide the flush on her cheeks – or the way her nipples were perking up. “Which one are you?”

“Steve.” He adjusted his grip on her, then flipped her into his arms bridal-style. He was handsome, in a much more rugged way than Andre, but attractive nonetheless. And _tall!_ She didn’t think she’d ever met somebody so tall before. “And you are, princess?”

“M-Maggie.”

He audibly choked at that. “…As in, the lady of the house?”

She suppressed a laugh. “The little one, yeah. My parents don’t know I’m here.” The weirdness of the situation had mostly passed, but she still cast a sudden wary eye at the door. “I’m, uh, hoping to keep it that way,” she said nervously. Her parents didn’t even know she’d ever had a _boyfriend._ Not that she’d ever had one beyond a few failed dates and a strained, sexless month-long relationship with a boy who’d been after her best friend.

“Well, I won’t tell them.” He gave her a broad smile. “I won’t even ask for a kiss.”

She flushed, trying to figure out how to respond. The wine she’d drunk was well out of her system by now, but she was still giddy and dizzy from everything – “Can I give you one anyway?” _This isn’t Doug!_ mewled some part of her, but she shut it down. She was having _fun._ And gosh, Steve was cute.

Steve’s cheeks turned a little pink, and he lowered his head to hers, his long blond bangs brushing her forehead. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell my wife,” he teased, then pressed his lips to hers. There was a hint of something spicy on his tongue as it slipped into her mouth.

She thought he would pull away, but instead, he sank slowly to the floor, lying her onto her back, keeping the kiss the whole time as he crawled onto her. Finally, she pulled away. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring you,” he murmured, moving his mouth to her ear, and any further protest she had was cut off by an involuntary groan. “Say stop, and I will,” he teased a moment later.

Maggie scowled – but didn’t say anything. His hands found her wrists, and she tried to pull them away, but he was stronger than her. She tried wiggling away – his hips held her down, and she bit her lip to stop herself from making any _more_ unwanted sounds as his shaft slid against her still-wet opening.

“ _Oooh,_ ” he said with a hint of mockery, and she blew a raspberry at him. “So the cute little girl’s _already_ been having fun.”

“Oh, shut _up._ ”

Steve laughed, and released one of her wrists to flick her nose. She took advantage of the opportunity to give him a playful slap. He barely reacted, still grinning. “So if I was to fuck you right now-“ he slid his cock against her, and she whimpered, “what number would I be?”

“Thu-third,” she answered.

“ _Third?_ ” He tut-tutted. “And here I thought I was getting to play with a cute little virgin.”

“I’m –“ His head pressed against her clit, and she lost whatever she’d been about to say – “I’m not a sl-  ah!”

“Sorry?” He lay over her, chest pressed against hers, his weight almost stifling. “What were you saying?”

Before he could tease her anymore, footsteps announced the arrival of the other men. He climbed off of her with a sigh of obvious reluctance. “Well, I suppose I have to share.” He gave her a lusty wink, and she blushed heart hammering in her chest.

She sat up – then realized all four of them were standing around her. Doug and Nikki had been gentle, but this was…different. She felt a lot more vulnerable, especially with their shafts jutting out at her. She raised her head to Andre. “B-be gentle?” she whimpered.

He gazed down at her, eyes soft. “Of course, little one.” He dropped down to his knees, and she opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head of his dark cock with what she hoped at least _passed_ for practiced ease. Doug knowing she was a virgin was one thing. She didn’t want Andre to know, or Steve, even if she wasn’t _really_ one anymore.

Andre grasped her chin, gently but forcefully pushing more of himself into her mouth. “Now be a good girl and take care of my friends too.”

 _How?_ She wanted to ask. She could barely support herself on her hands and knees like this – and as she thought that, hands appeared at her hips, one sliding up at her chest to support her.

“I get to fuck you first,” Steve growled into her ear, and her chest tightened as he pushed his knee between her legs. Andre’s cock slid further into her mouth, and he began to thrust, filling her mouth with his flesh.

 _I’m getting fucked by people I don’t even know…_ Before she even had a chance to think about how she felt about that, another hand grasped her wrist, tugging it off the ground and leaving her wobbling on one of her hands, and then her other hand was grabbed as well, and she was supported only by Steve’s grip on her waist and chest, and Andre at her head and neck. She couldn’t move, she could barely _breathe –_

-god, she was so turned on, she thought she might pass out. Her fingers closed around another warm cock, and her thumb ran up the underside of it, feeling the ridges of the piercing she’d been admiring earlier. She felt its owner shudder, and Andre laughed, his thrusts into her mouth slowing a little and giving her time to breathe.

“Looks like _somebody_ appreciates your ladder, Ellis.”

“J-just because you don’t like it,” Ellis breathed, then forgot to finish his sentence. Andre pulled out of her mouth, and Maggie licked her lips, pre-cum and drool dripping down her chin as her lips ached. Then she turned her head, rushes of heat still flooding her stomach from Steve’s thigh pressing against her clit. The other man wrapped her fingers around his cock, and she squeezed experimentally, earning a groan from behind her.

Andre wound his fingers into her hair, and guided her mouth onto Ellis’s dick. “Watch your lip there, little girl.” She did, letting it slide over the smooth bars of his piercing, evenly spaced over the bottom of his cock. They were… different. Her tongue glided over them, and she felt Ellis pulse in her mouth with each flick of her tongue. _Interesting._ She turned her head a little, then let her tongue play with the balls on each side –

“ _Ah!_ T-tease…”

She suppressed the laugh – then squeaked as Steve pushed her forward, Ellis’s cock slipping into her mouth. “My turn to play with you, princess,” said Steve with a laugh, and suddenly she felt something pushing inside her – his finger, quickly joined by another, pushing her folds apart and working deep into her folds. She shivered, spreading her legs even further, inviting more.

Ellis moaned, legs trembling, and the fourth man – name still unknown – took her fingers and pushed them back and forth on his cock. She put her hand down to steady herself, hips pushing back against Steve, then Andre’s grip on her hair pulling her back forward, the warmth of Ellis’s cock filling her throat again. God, she’d been overwhelmed _before…_

Andre moved, and her hand left the ground again, wrapping around his wet cock. Soon she found a rhythm – back against Steve’s pumping fingers, forward against the pierced shaft in her mouth, hands back and forth on the cocks on either side of her –

Steve’s fingers drew out of her, and she whimpered in disappointment – then gasped, drawing back and letting Ellis’s cock rest on her lip. “Watch yourself, princess,” Steve whispered. His head entered her slowly, then the rest of his cock, inch by inch, tantalizingly slowly. He reached around and pushed her chin back up. “Keep sucking.”

She did her best, but couldn’t help but whimper as Steve filled her up, her hands losing their rhythm. Ellis chuckled, grabbing her hair and picking up the rhythm, and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations. Steve was – so _big –_ he stretched her out even more, and she could feel the cum left inside of her trickling down her thigh –

Her hands slipped off the two cocks on either side of her, and she braced herself on the floor, more muffled moans slipping out of her mouth as Steve grabbed her hips, sliding almost all the way out of her – and then back _in_ with a fierce thrust that made her stomach ache. “Good girl,” he whispered. “Even after getting fucked already, you’re _lovely_ and tight.” He started fucking her, just that _little_ bit more roughly than expected, her hand on her chin keeping her mouth on Ellis’s cock.

The metal of Ellis’s piercings slid over her tongue, smooth and hard against the softness of his flesh, and the first drops of his pre-cum slid down her throat. After a few moments, though, he pulled out, leaving her lips sore and wanting. “I’m not blowing my load in you yet,” he said breathlessly.

Maggie nodded, arms trembling, and they finally gave out from under her – but Steve caught her, holding her up effortlessly as he worked in and out of her. “Tired already, princess?” he teased.

“Not even,” she managed to snark back, and he laughed, lowering his head to her neck and giving her a nip.

“C’mon, Jack, your turn to use her pretty little mouth.”

                The fourth of the men stepped forward, still stroking his cock. His cock was shorter than the others, uncircumcised and brown, and he tugged his foreskin back with a shy half-smile. Maggie looked up at him and returned the smile. Then she lowered her mouth to his cock, wrapping her lips around his thick, fleshy shaft.

                Steve shifted under her so that she was sitting on his lap, and he ground up against her hips, staying inside her. She paid attention to Jack, dragging her tongue over his head, pushing him into her mouth as far as he would go – He tasted different than the others, and with a start, she realized that he hadn’t slept with anybody else that night. _That_ was what she’d tasted every other time – the juices of other women.

                She raised her hands to Jack’s hips, pulling him closer to her and sucking gently on his cock. She could feel him tremble with every touch, and she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, moaning around him as she ground down onto Steve’s cock. She could feel him twitch, but his hands stayed resolutely at his sides.

                Maggie thrust down onto Steve some more, and pulled back, dragging her tongue along the underside of Jack’s cock. “Touch me,” she said, smiling. “It’s okay.”

                Jack bit his lip, and she could see the flush lighting up his face. “I…”

                She took his hands and pulled him gently to the ground, then guided his hands to her breasts. She could feel her heart racing, the heat within her stomach too much to bear. His fingers brushed the soft flesh of her chest, then squeezed. “You’re so soft…”

                Maggie nodded – she didn’t have any breath left to talk, and whatever she had left vanished when Steve’s hand slid around her thigh and began to rub her clit. “ _Ah!_ ”

                “Don’t be a wimp, Jack,” Steve teased breathlessly. “I’m gonna end up making her cum before you even get to kiss her.”

                Jack flushed, and Maggie couldn’t help the tight feeling in her chest as she realized they were _competing_ over her. She was the prize. The thought was interrupted by Jack’s lips on hers, slightly misaimed, a little awkward, but full of passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and the hands on her tits got a little rougher, pinching her nipples.

                Jack’s mouth left hers suddenly and bit down on her neck, pulling another shriek of pleasure out of her. She could feel him rutting against her clit, his shaft sliding between Steve’s fingers and rubbing against his cock where it sank into her. _Could I take both?_ She thought with an impetuous rush of excitement, but she felt so tight as it _was._

Slowly, Steve began to pull out of her, and she whimpered in complaint, but his hand stayed on her clit. “Good girl,” he panted from underneath her. “Jack gets a turn.”

                She nodded, then with a wicked grin, gave Jack a shove. He toppled backwards with a yelp, and she climbed onto him, thrusting her soaked cunt against his shaft. She didn’t just _want_ it, she _needed_ it – she couldn’t _stand_ being empty anymore, not after she’d spent more of this night being fucked than not.

                She caught sight of Andre and Ellis, and the breath caught in her throat. The two men were locked in a deep kiss, Andre’s dark fingers wrapped around his friend’s – his _lover’s –_ cock. Maggie watched, entranced –

                “Not used to it?”

                She started at Steve’s voice in her ear. “N-no,” she breathed. “I mean, I have gay friends, I just –“

                Jack laughed underneath her, and she poked his nose. “Don’t _laugh_ at me.” She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning as Jack apologized by stroking her chest.

                “We share everything,” Steve murmured, and he slid two fingers into her mouth. “Including you.”

                She sucked on his fingers greedily, tasting her own fluids on them. Steve grasped her hips, pushing her forward slightly. “I want to watch you ride him. We already _know_ you’re a greedy little girl.”

                She blushed, and took another look at Andre and Ellis. They were thrusting against each other now, their slick cocks pressing against each other, their fingers interlaced around their shafts…

                She pressed back against Steve, and lifted her hips, guiding Jack’s cock to her entrance. Slowly, she pushed herself down, whining as her sensitive lips stretched around yet another member. Jack was so much _fatter_ than the others – she could slide his head in without too much trouble, but the more she took, the more she could feel herself stretch. “Ah…” She gasped, a little bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure. But Steve’s hands on her were coaxing, Jack’s fingers nervously interlaced with his, and she relaxed, letting herself settle down onto him.

                “Good girl,” Steve whispered. “And good boy, too.” Steve backed away a little, but that was okay. Maggie’s instinct’s took over, and she started moving her hips in a steady wave motion, riding Jack’s cock. Slowly at first – but her nerves were so high-strung by now that she couldn’t be satisfied with that for long. Bracing her hands on Jack’s brown-haired chest, she started fucking him harder, need more, _more_ friction, _more –_

Her ass started smacking against him, and he reached down, squeezing the soft flesh so hard she imagined there would be marks. He was gasping and moaning too, and she barely even noticed Steve getting to his feet – until he took advantage of her parted lips, sliding his cock between her lips. She squeaked, her pace slowing, but Steve patted her on the head. “Oh, don’t let me stop you.” He stroked her hair, and she could taste her own pussy on him.

                She closed her eyes, once more in the middle and not complaining as the sensations overwhelmed her. Her hips were moving of their own accord, driving Jack’s cock deeper into her, and she barely noticed as Andre pulled her hand back to his cock, her fingers squeezing him.

                “Jack me off, that’s a good girl,” he crooned.

                Suddenly Steve was pulsing in her mouth, and she could feel him spasming – a few moments later, her mouth filled with salt, and he pulled out, cum dripping and spilling out of her mouth and down her chin. “Ah!” She swallowed what she could, making a face. It didn’t _taste_ great, that was for sure – although there was something erotic about it, too. She _liked_ that she’d made him cum. She leaned forward, licking the rest of it off of his softening cock and nuzzling his shaft and balls.

                “Oh, good girl,” he breathed. “Man, I’m… yeah. I’m gonna sit down now.”

                “You’ve been _hogging_ her,” complained Ellis. “Our turn.”

                Maggie giggled, turning her attention to Ellis and Andre, licking first Ellis’s cock, then sucking on Andre’s cock, going back and forth. The cum on her breasts felt _good,_ especially as it dripped onto her pert little nipples. Jack’s hands wandered to her tits, squeezing her nipples and rubbing the cum into them, and she squeaked, sucking happily on Ellis and stroking his ladder with her fingers.

                Andre’s hand stroked her hair. “Do you want Jack’s cum inside you, little girl?”

                She nodded, but Andre tapped her cheek with a chuckle. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

                She tossed her hair with a ‘humph’ – then lowered her hands to Jack’s chest, curling her hands into his chest hair and rubbing her nose against his. “Pretty please can you cum inside me?” she asked in a breathy whisper, brown curls spilling over her shoulder to brush over his stubble. “I want _all_ of it.” God, where had she _gotten_ this from? It was like somebody else was speaking through her, but she didn’t mind – she _should_ mind, but it felt so _good,_ she felt so confident and strong and _sexy –_

Jack’s eyes flickered to Andre for confirmation, then he wrapped her in her arms and rolled over, lying on top of her. He pulled out of her, just long enough for the air to blow over her overstimulated cunt, and then drove back in. He pulled first one of her soft thighs over his shoulder, then the other, leaning in close. “Whatever you want, little one,” he breathed, his voice ragged, then leant in and kissed her. His hips thrust against her, and she could feel him deeper and deeper inside her, stretching her, almost _hurting –_

                With a gasp, he collapsed onto her, and warmth flooded into her. She could feel it on her thighs, sticky and hot, and she crooned into his neck, legs twitching. “Thank you,” she whispered, and his breath caught in his throat. Then he stroked her cheek, nuzzling his nose against her.

                “Good girl.”

                “Alright, you had your fun!” exclaimed Ellis, giving Jack a smack on his ass that made the chubbier man yelp in surprise. Maggie laughed, then winced a little as he pulled out. Maybe she’d overdone it…

                Ellis’s lips pushed onto hers, and she squeaked into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her, yanking her into his lap. Andre pressed against her back, and his hands stroked her shoulders, a little less roughly than Ellis. “You’re all ours now, little girl,” he laughed, and she didn’t _mind,_ but gosh! They were still so _horny –_

Well, she supposed she’d spent all this time getting them worked up. A moment later, she gasped as Ellis’s cock slid into her, the ridges of his piercing an intoxicating new sensation against the inside of her pussy, and he was fucking her, holding her in his lap so tightly she couldn’t _move –_

“Like it?” he whispered, and she bit her lip, trying to hold in the whimpers of pleasure. Andre kissed her neck, and suddenly she yelped – his fingers were sliding between her buttocks, pressing at –

                “Nggh! That’s –“

                “Never done anal before, princess?” teased Andre, and she couldn’t ­ _believe –_

“That’s an actual _question?_ ” she whimpered, then quivered as his finger brushed against her asshole, nerves twitching. His other hand gripped her waist, and she gasped as his finger slowly, slowly slid into her…

                “Andre! _Ellis!”_

Andre’s finger withdrew, and Maggie’s eyes flickered back open in time to see Ellis’s face take on a half-mischievous, half-guilty expression. “Ah – hello, love.”

                A moment later, a soft hand pulled her gently out of Ellis’s laps. “Oh, what _have_ they been doing to you?”

                “Nothing I didn’t want,” Maggie said with a smile, looking up into a face wreathed with red hair and adorned with freckles.

                _Ba-bump,_ went her chest.

                Uh-oh.


End file.
